Frustrating Silence
by ValiantRose
Summary: There were better ways to spend an after school evening than hanging around a library with the worst company imaginable, or so she thought.


It was quiet.

The only noise evident within the silent, sunset lit library was the scratch of her pencil against the paper in front of her. A silence this quiet was something that never failed to make her tense and her company didn't help her case. The male sitting beside her, even though his presence was as loud as church bells ringing, remained completely silent. It pissed her off. The dark haired male named Hanamiya Makoto was supposed to be helping her with her math work but he was the worst of the worst in terms of company. He remained silent most of the time and when he actually spoke it was to ridicule and belittle her on her shitty math skills. She sighed. _Yeah_, she thought as she finished her tenth problem, _I would've been better off alone_.

When she finished the question, the answer she obtained had numbers so outrageous even she knew it couldn't be right. Beside her, she heard Hanamiya let out a breathy scoff but he didn't say anything. The scoff caused her eyebrows to twitch and furrow as she turned to glare at him. She had had it.

"What?" He asked at her glare. His amber gaze held a playful look, as if he was talking to a child.

"You know, I asked you to help me with homework, not to ridicule me every chance you get."

"It's hard not to make fun when you're so pitiful at math." He said while leaning his head on the palm of his hand, a disinterested expression appeared on his face.

"I know that." She mumbled. "But you can at least tell me what I did wrong instead of sitting there laughing like a weirdo." After that she went back to her work, not that it really did much. Working for the past hour had made her brain fuzzy and completing any more questions was highly unlikely. But nevertheless she pushed through and solved a couple more questions, not that they were even remotely correct. After another half an hour of math problems, she felt the exhaustion of overworking coupled with the frustration of not getting anything right set in. There was no way she was going to do anymore work. She sighed again while dropping her pencil on the table and rubbed her eyes tiredly. As she did this, she heard a shift in movement from beside her. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a hand pointing at her last bit of work.

"You didn't divide this 12 out." Hanamiya said. "You multiplied the other side instead of dividing it when trying to isolate your variable. You've been doing that since the first question." She couldn't even summon the energy to be mad.

"You could have told me that earlier." She said as she let her forehead hit the table.

"Watching you struggle was much more amusing." He replied. _Why did I expect any more_, she asked herself.

"Glad I could be a source of amusement." She replied in a tired sarcasm, not lifting her head off the table. He chuckled slightly for a moment before turning serious again.

"Anyway, hurry up and finish. I want to go home." He ordered.

"You know, if you would've actually helped me this could have got done a lot quicker." She said without moving an inch.

"Just finish it." He ordered a bit more forcefully.

"No way." She replied and she heard a small sigh come from him. She sat up and held her head in her hands. "I can't, I've been working for the past, I don't even know how long. I can't even get through one question without screwing something up and I don't even know what I'm doing half the time. My brain feels like it's been fried and I can't even-" she was cut off by something unexpected happening. Hanamiya grabbed her chin in between his fingers and directed her to face him. Before she could piece together what was going on his lips were on hers, pressing insistingly against them. Her breathing stopped but her blood pumped harder. The surprise of the kiss caused her eyes to widen but they quickly closed when he started to pull and suck on her bottom lip gently. The softness of it all pulled her closer to him unconsciously and her body temperature rose. However, before she got too into the kiss and Hanamiya pulled away, not so much that he was sitting back upright but not close enough to kiss him again. He could probably see the confusion in her eyes coupled with her red cheeks because he chuckled.

"You look like you want another kiss." He said with amusement. Not wanting to admit it, she furrowed her brows and turned her head away from him. Not that she could really escape him. "If you finish your homework," he whispered into her ear, "I'll give you another." Almost instantly she snatched up her pencil and began to work.

She was sure that she had never completed her homework as fast as she did that evening.

* * *

It was just yesterday when I was inspired to write this fic from a post on tumblr (www dot kachimatsu dot tumblr dot com /post/81247896747/your-first-kiss-with-the-basuke-boys. _Ugh, this site hates freaking links_) and now it's a fic for your viewing pleasure. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
